This invention relates generally to wheel control devices, and more particularly to control wheel devices including haptic feedback.
Control wheels and knobs are used for a variety of different functions on many different types of devices. Often, rotary control knobs offer a degree of control to a user that is not matched in other forms of control devices, such as button or switch controls. For example, many users prefer to use a rotating control knob to adjust the volume of audio output from a stereo or other sound output device, since the knob allows both fine and coarse adjustment of volume with relative ease, especially compared to button controls. Wheels and knobs are used on a variety of other types of devices, such as kitchen and other home appliances, video editing/playback devices, remote controls, televisions, etc.
Some control wheels have been provided with “force feedback.” Force feedback devices can provide physical sensations to the user manipulating the knob. Typically, a motor is coupled to the wheel and is connected to a controller such as a microprocessor. The microprocessor receives sensor signals from the wheel and sends appropriate force feedback control signals to the motor so that the motor provides forces in the rotary degree of freedom of the wheel. In this manner, a variety of programmable feel sensations can be output on the wheel, such as detents, spring forces, or the like.